


oh you have like, a normal home life? nerd

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [23]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, does it count as hurt/comfort if they're both just goofing around and joking, idk this scene popped into my head but i didnt have the energy to draw it so this is what you get, man i have no idea what to tag this as uh, theyre fuckin. children ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: Two children are walking down the sidewalk, talking to each other as they go, so quietly a passerby might have missed it.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	oh you have like, a normal home life? nerd

Two children are walking down the sidewalk, talking to each other as they go, so quietly a passerby might have missed it. 

"Ooh, look at- look at me, I- I'm _Lewis_ ," the one with spiky orange hair said, waving his hands around his face. "I have a c- _cool mom_ who- who _hugs me_ and makes me sp-sp- _special lunches_ every morning, look at _me_." 

The other boy watched him for a moment before responding in a low, almost inaudible voice. "Bold words from mister _'hey here's my whole entire family who I've lived with since I was born', check it- check it out..._ " 

"Hey, th- _that's it-"_ he takes a swipe at him, barely brushing the top of his hair. 

Then they both start laughing, Lewis throwing his head back as he walks and Arthur almost doubling over. 

After a few moments, they both sigh. And then Lewis slips his hand into Arthur's, and briefly knocks his shoulder with a smile. 

"Hey, uh. I'm glad I met you." 

He returns the smile, barely more than a flash of teeth. "Yeah- yeah, me t-too." 


End file.
